


Bloody Fate: Paths Walked

by Equiu



Series: WitchA [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Corruption, M/M, Rape/sorta/
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equiu/pseuds/Equiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three children take the ancestors</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Corruption with Intensity

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just add this second part of the series here. 
> 
> Yep, this is a series. And also, random porn~

Be Karkat Vantas

You an angry, easily irritated, 16 year old. Living in the small village near the Vigrid, the ghost town of Europe since an incident that sprang up 900 years ago. You were living with Kanaya Maryam and her sister, Porrim Maryam. Both holy motherly figures in the town, the two also worked as nuns, servicing the church. 

You stayed away from the church. And for a well thought out reason as well. Many of the towns people had proclaimed you the black sheep amongst the white, lead astray by the devil to do wrong and corrupt the young minds of the streets. 

Porrim found that to be harshly outspoken and asked the church to give you a chance. They did. You broke that chance. 

You decided that the best thing to do was to just leave and give everyone peace. You and your guardians argued about it till you settled in with this deal; "I'll move to the closest fucking city within a 5-mile-radius of this town. I'll go to Fucking Vigrid for all I care! Deal?"

Porrim and Kanaya consulted this discreetly. After deliberation, the two agreed to you leaving, but of course visiting was to be frequent. 

Months had passed, you had a secure place in Vigrid, you stuck inthe shadows and made your rounds around the ancient city mostly during the dark. One night, after finishing some work, you decided to visit the abandoned castle close by. 

You made your way through the vine covered halls, letting your nails scratch against the brick walls. When you made your way to the chamber, you looked around at the ragged pink and purple rugs strung across the floor. You move away from the gathering spider patch by the purple rug and go to the throne. The crumbling rock stood with moss gathering around the chair area. You reach out and scrape at the moss. A flash of light overtakes you, a pair of pink eyes and a toothy shark smile appeared. 

"So your still alive, Sufferer?"

You stumble away from the throne and run out, but as quickly as you turned, you tripped over a pair of feet. Catching yourself, you look down a pair of feet. The feet you assumed, had to be connected to the body under the black cloak. You poke the body with your foot and await an reaction.

Nothing.

You kneel down and lift the cloak slightly, revealing a pair of pants that seemed to touch his chest. You shook your head at the sight and drop the cloak, getting up and looking around. 

"Ugh...."

You turned to the groan quickly, looking back at the cloak as it shifted in its place. You stare at the moving cloak as it sets itself on its knees. You slip out your sickle and point at him, cautious.

"What the hell are you?" 

The cloak flinched. It lifted it's head up to reveal one red glowing eye looking back at you, piercing your soul, sending a chill running up your spine. That's when you suddenly went black.

The figure under the cloak had attacked you while your guard was down slightly. You cursed loudly as he trapped you under him, he straddling your lap and wrists placed above your head. Red eyes piercing yours, he watched you struggle and wriggle under him. He took his free hand and held you still. Fear struck your heart as he leaned over you, noses barely touching. He smiled, letting his on your chin release your jaw and slide down your neck over to your chest. You shut your eyes tightly as he lifted the bottom of your shirt to your chest, hand grazing your nipple. 

"Hold still or I'll kill you."

You nodded weakly, wincing as he released his tight grip on your wrists. He moved off your lap and sat in between your legs, shifting them into his lap.

You were gonna get raped. By a complete stranger. You were shaking. Fuck.

He leaned over again, lips ghosting your chest. A pair of hands took your waist and lifted you, lips pressing against your stomach. After a minute of silence, you heard muttering come from his mouth. Your stomach began to glow a cherry red colour, a strange sensation pooling in your stomach. Damnit, how were you hard already? He was only muttering nonsense. Or, what looked like nonsense. 

After pressing a long kiss to your belly, you keening, felt his presence inside you as he disappeared through the glow. Your body, after the cloaked man completely disappeared inside you, was seething in heat, you erection obvious. 

You slid your hands down to your growing pants and released the bulge, cold air striking it quickly, making you moan. You took the pulsing heat in your hands and began pumping, the heat inside you swirling through your own soul. You pumped faster when you closed your eyes again to be presented with his, watching you with harsh intensity. You arched away from the flooring as the heat surfaced, you coming into your palm. Euphoria took it's course after you rode out your orgasm. 

You opened your eyes. You were still on the floor, but draped over you the cloak that the stranger had. You sit up and try to puzzle out the past events. Almost being raped, the stranger entering your body, and you jacking off to those glowing red eyes. 

 

Be Dave Strider

You were sure what you just saw was not only the hottest thing you've ever peeped at, but also maybe the strangest. You lean against the wall palming yourself through your pants. 

Damnit that was hot. 

But that body. And the kid. Were they connected somehow? You decided not to think about it as you jerked off to the sweet moans and breaths hitching from the victim lying under a discarded cloak.


	2. Corruption With A Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boop! Here ya go! 
> 
> Haven't you always wanted something, have it, only for it to be something else?

Be Tavros Nitram

Your not really sure how you ended up in your best friend's, Gamzee Makara's, limo. You were just wheeling around the small town of Vella when he pulled up beside you, rolled down the window, allowing a huge puff of air to escape, and then slip his head out the window. He smiled at you with his wide loopy grin. He asked you if you were heading home, you shook your head and replied that you were heading to Vigrid. He frowned, asking why you were wheeling down the road leaving Vella. You had looked up the road and stared. Gamzee got out the car and told the driver to open the trunk. He surprised you by lifting you in his arms bridal style and carrying you inside the limo, placing you in the leather seat and sliding in next to you. The driver folded your wheely and sat it in the trunk. 

You just sat there quietly, not speaking a word to your older friend. He then spoke the entire ride, using hand gestures and letting his sentences slur. You looked up at the juggalo from the corner of your eye. Even with the ridiculous amount of make on his face and the creepy, yet exhilarating smile he sported everyday, you always thought of him as something a little more. You always day dreamed during class about what it would be like to stand by his side for all hours of the day, laughing and you enjoying his company, like you did now. You looked out the tinted windows of the green countryside. You'll be entering Vigrid soon. 

The limo pulled up the driveway to a five-star hotel, the driver opening the door for you and Gamzee, the latter slipping his arms around your small frame. You took hold of his shirt tightly as he lifted you bridal style once again into his arms. The chauffeur took out the wheelchair and unfolded the device, Gamzee sitting the Taurus down carefully. 

"Um, th-thanks, Gamzee, a lot..." You said, running your fingers through your mohawk. 

The Makara simply smiled his loopy, high smile and replied, "no problem, motherfucker. Always good to help a good friend out."

You smile up at him and a deep red flushed across your cheeks. Gamzee saw this and allowed an even deeper blush to cross his face. The smile on the juggalo's face grew wider. He knelt down, resting his hands on either sides of your wheelchair, and pressed his lips against yours.

Your lips were soft against his chapped ones, but you melted into it, his hands rising to hold your head still. You let out a soft moan and he took this as entry as you felt a warm tongue, you already losing dominance. You took his wrists into your hands and held them tightly. You wanted this for so long...it felt so amazing. 

Gamzee pulled away, an even more loopy smile tracing his lips, he ran his hand through his hair and turned to the entrance of the hotel, skipping happily along inside. You giggle behind your hand and wheel yourself around, heading to the direction of the abandoned castle upwards ahead. 

 

You shouldn't really be here. You shouldn't. But somehow, you seem to have a strange connection with this place, looking around the hanging vines as they strung across the walls as you wheeled your way through, avoiding the crumbling rocks that settled on the ground years before. You looked around at the hall that lead to the Great Chamber. You heard about this castle on the news, boy almost raped inside and a cloaked figure leaving the building after word. 

From the hall you enter the Great Chamber, the large room covered in vines. You studied the castle for as long as you could remember. You wheeled the chair to walls where a carving was placed. You reached up and traced the carving with your finger as you stretched from your chair.

"Hey, motherfucker."

You froze in your position. Why is he here...?

"G-gamzee...?" 

A pair of arms wrapped around your waist. "Yeah, it's me Tavbro." He lifted you into your arms and kicked the wheelchair away, it crashing into the wall. 

"My chair!"

Gamzee was turning you to face him, pulling your legs into his arms. You felt something strong press against your thigh and you withered instantly, arms around his neck. 

"G-gamzee..." 

He leaned foreword, lips close to your ear, "Tavros..." He licked the nape leading up to the lobe. You keened, back arching away from the wall you were pressed against. He sucked the small area of skin under your chin after pressing almost desperate kisses against away from your nape and up and your cheek. You squeaked as his hands ran up and down your sides. 

"Gamzee," you moan, arms around his shoulders. Your erection was already prominent. You were glad that area wasn't completely paralyzed.

"Tavros..." Gamzee licked your nape again, but this time, his tongue felt surprisingly rougher. His hands felt larger then usual, circling your waist and holding you up. The figure grew taller, dark hair slowly growing red and cut shorter. His head still buried in your neck, you looked to his back as a pair of orange-brown wings tore through the fabric of his shirt. The wings flapped slowly, slowly lowering from release. The figure pulled away from the hickey on your neck, a pair of lips pressed against your forehead, soft muttering could be heard. A soft orange glow appeared. The heat pooled in your belly as he disappeared into your mind, his soul soon over taking yours. Your erection twitching wildly in your garments, you unzipped quickly. 

You took hold of organ and pumped, pants and moan escaping your lips as the strangers soul swirled into your veins. Your body couldn't handle the extra heat, you quickly cumming. Leaned against the wall, your legs holding you up as you finally settled. 

Wait...What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep...
> 
> Comments/kudos greatly appreciated :3


	3. Curruption and his Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about this being so late. I sorta lost track with this chapter.  
> I promise there will be more~

Be Eridan Amporra

You were not expecting this. You couldn't believe that your guardian was taking you to the amazing, historical city of Vigrid. You've wanted to go to the city ever since you learned about it's past, along with the mysterious story of 3 men that died in the city 900 hundred years ago. From what you learned and read, the 3 men died three-hundred years in-between, each one finding each other and turning each other into what most of the people in Vigrid believed to be called "Infernal Demons". Infernal Demons were the devils of the underworld, usually never leaving the pit of despair. 

You were going to visit the ancient ruin of the Umbran Castle, where the queen - who mysteriously disappeared from the abode five-hundred years ago - and check out what history had offer. 

The driver smiled at you in the review mirror and you glared at him. The damn chauffeur had done that for almost the entire ride, glancing at you with a loving stares and licking his lips. To his family he was an angel who treated everyone fairly, but in reality, who was a huge perevert with - thanks to grabbing up some background info from the guards - multiple targets. You had other drivers whom would be glad to accompany you, but of course your damn foster-mother had to trust THIS perverted asshole, and send you off ALONE with him. You glared at him through via-mirror.

"Here we are, Mr. Amporra." Said the driver in a rather sultry voice.

"Whatever. Just stay in the car and DON'T follow me." You jab a finger into the perverted driver's face.

"Yes sir, whatever you say." He smiled a toothy grin.

You squirm in disgust. His facial expression usually brought brought tingles up and down your spine. God the idiot was such a creep. Your lucky he ever listened to any of your commands without creeping up and groping you from behind -it's happened before and you don't want to get into to much detail.

You turn away from the car when you come into go distance from the driver, excitement replacing the disgust. You arrived at the small, crumbling door that lead out to a small corridor into the castle. You entered and shut the door behind you. The eerie, dark hall over took you, as you made your way through the the vine covered corridor and was fascinated by almost anything that was chipped, swiped, or blown off. The crumbling castle had large rocks all over the floors. The battles this historic site went through were almost like an earth castrophe in the making. The queen abandoned the castle years before the great Angelic-Demonic war. Most angels disguised themselves as humans to hunt down those needed for The Creator. 

You made your way into the main chamber and stared at the crumbling walls. You walked over to them and lifted your hand to graze your fingers across the surface. You wiped away some of the chips of rock and observed the scripture chizzled into the rock. You squint at the writing, as if the weird lettering would magically turn into English. 

"Interesting language huh?"

You jumped and turned, expecting the driver to be right behind you, but instead, you were face-to-chest with a larger, more bulkier man. You don't look up scared of what you were up against. You felt an arm run up your sides and hands curl around your waist. You trembled, hands clenched at your sides. The strangers lips suddenly pressed against your nape, and soon, you were lost. 

Your most sensitive spot, where this man was nibbling and kissing, was making you lose your control. Heat was pooling in your stomach. You bit your lip to stop the oncoming moan from escaping your lips. Red flushed your cheeks, and bulge in your jeans was prominent and twitching with each touch. Your legs were getting weak, you leaned up against the wall to hold your balance. The stranger chuckled and knelt behind you, his hands at your zipper and belt as he undid them and slid your pants off your hips. 

Why were you allowing this guy to do this to you? This random guy who let off this strange aroma...almost a burnt scent...

You jumped when a warm and wet touched your underside, you letting out a loud moan that could of been heard from outside the castle. Was he seriously-

Sucking and rimming at your bottom, kissing it and filling your insides with the wetness of his tongue. You were seeing stars. He reached up and squeezed your buttock, digging his claws into your skin. 

Then he stopped. You whimpered softly at the loss as he licked a swipe up you buttcheek and pressed kisses right above your bum. Leaning against the wall, when you heard muttering from behind. He pressed into you. You shut your eyes tightly, allowing the strange, surging power to enter inside you. The stranger was soon gone, like his presence was still there, but it was still missing. You looked down at your groin and sighed. You didn't come yet and you seriously didn't want to walk out there to that pervert of a driver like this. You were just about to reach down when you felt an electrical surge fill you, only wrapping around your cock and pumping energy through you. 

It had hit you like a brick. You fell to your knees and whimpered loudly. The energy pumped faster, blue and red sparks wrapping around you and pumping the agonizing feeling into your groin. You began to rock your hips into the feeling, wanting more and quickly receiving, your heart beating faster and faster with each surge. 

"No...no! Ahh~ p-please...!!"

It was like you knew who was doing this to you. Like his lengthy, skinny fingers were touching your most sensitive areas and your body was giving into them. You covered your eyes and saw a pair of eyes. One red and one blue. Pulling you in and you falling further. You finally saw it. Him. He was doing this to you. Abusing his powers for you. 

"S-Sollux!!" You came on your stomach, white liquid spattering your stomach. Your hands covering your eyes. Your lips letting out pants as you slowly came down from your high. 

You sat there and stared at the castle wall. You had many things happens to you, but this was just ridiculous. The surge was gone, the stranger mystically disappeared inside you, and Sollux had just helped you get off. You were fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank thank~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for read


End file.
